


Tempt me a little more

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Implied Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Temptation, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Crowley has an interesting suggestion to liberate them from boredom.





	Tempt me a little more

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working my way up to smut xD hope this is okay tho.
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_x_

  


  


  


  


  


  


They sat around lazily, shifting and struggling to find comfortable positions as the radio droned on in the background. You'd think being who and what they are, they'd have something better to do than mope around on a Saturday night. Aziraphale sighed, pushing his reading glasses off his small nose. Reading wasn't doing it for him tonight either and his eyes had begun to go criss cross. 

  


Suddenly the demon bolted up, crossing his legs and sticking his hand in the air, "I got it!" 

  


Aziraphale startled slightly, "Got what?" 

  


"Something to occupy us."

  


"Your ideas are never good." The angel sighed miserably. 

  


"You always enjoy them in the end, don't be so down in the dumps, angel." Crowley stretched like a furry feline. 

  


"I don't know about that." Aziraphale shook his head. 

  


Crowley leaned forward with his elbows situated on his knees while his face rested in his hands, eyes almost sparkling as they beamed up at the angel. He could feel his resolve breaking, wanting to curse the obnoxious demon and his tempting ways. 

  


"Fine," he sighed heavily, "What is it this time?" 

  


Crowley's lips twisted into a grin. 

  


"Sex."

  


Aziraphale almost swallows his tongue. 

  


"_W-what_!" 

  


Somehow he chokes on own saliva, dropping his book to double over with a hand over his mouth. He spluttered coughs as he tried to swallow the itch in his throat and suck in as much air as he could. Crowley had moved to stand beside him, leaning down to pat at the angel's back in an effort to help. 

  


"There's no need to choke already." He said sweetly. 

  


It only made Aziraphale's coughing louder and his face redder. Crowley laughed cheekily, patting more insistently at the angel's back to rid him from asphyxiation. The coughs died down eventually, Aziraphale breathing harshly and rubbing at his chest as he sat up in his chair, spine impossibly rigid. Crowley didn't know how one could sit that straight and still be comfortable. 

  


"I don't have relationships." Aziraphale stated quietly. "

  


"And?" 

  


"With who could I possibly.." he trailed off. 

  


"Oh, silly angel," Crowley cocked a thin eyebrow, "With me." 

  


Aziraphale's face went from a pinkish pale to a bright and flaming red in a split second, his blue eyes wider than saucers and his mouth forming a little 'o'. 

  


"How c-could you even suggest _that_?" 

  


Crowley rolled his snake like eyes, running a hand through his hair and pushing it out of his face in slight frustration. 

  


"You can't tell me you haven't thought about it." 

  


"I haven't!" 

  


"You're lying." Crowley said simply. 

  


"Am not." 

  


"Your voice gets high pitched when you lie." he poked the angel's nose. 

  


If it were possible, Aziraphale would have turned redder. He bit down on his tongue, eyes darting to his feet in an attempt to avoid those piercing eyes. 

  


"You have, haven't you? " Crowley sounded amused, no doubt he had a grin on his face. 

  


"No. No, I have not." He mumbled. 

  


"Your face is a dead give away." 

  


He covered his face with a whine, "Stop it, Crowley."

  


"Okay, okay. I'm not into non-consensual anyway." 

  


"Thank goodness." The angel peeked out from behind his hands as Crowley moved to sit on his haunches. 

  


"But," 

  


"Oh, dear." 

  


"Hear me out." Crowley held his hands up in surrender until the angel nod his head,the white curly tufts of his hair bouncing gently. 

  


"Let me kiss you." Crowley smiled. 

  


"Kiss... Kiss me?" He gaped at the demon, "How is that any help?" 

  


"If you like it, you can agree to trying out sex. If you don't, I'll ever make such advances towards you again."

  


Aziraphale fidgeted with his fingers, a small frown between his brows. Crowley itched to smooth the skin. 

  


"And also if you decided to have sex with me and you don't like it, we could also stop right away. I'm just asking you to live a little and try it." 

  


"This sounds more thought out than something you just came up with." Aziraphale pouted. 

  


Crowley gave him a sly grin, "Perhaps, perhaps not." 

  


"Okay, fine. You can kiss me but that-" 

  


He doesn't get the chance to finish. Crowley's hands are holding his face, pulling him closer until their mouths meet. It's warm and burning but so good that Aziraphale barely remembers to respond, his rhythm a bit awkward and messy but Crowley has a way with his mouth. He guides Aziraphale effortlessly, coaxing his lips open to slip a tongue inside. 

  


For a moment the angel feels confused as it lapped at the roof of his mouth and his own tongue. Then realization hits him and he has to hold onto Crowley's shoulders for support. The demon has a split tongue that teases the angel's mouth and sends positively delicious tremors through him. His chuckle against Aziraphale's mouth and the way he nips at his lip playfully feels like delicious sin. He absolutely melts against Crowley. 

  


They pull away to breathe harshly, Aziraphale panting at this point as he fell forward. He sighs, letting his forehead rest against Crowley's shoulder, still sucking in big gulps of air. 

  


"I take that as a yes?" 

  


Crowley's voice is low, vibrating against his ear and sending goosebumps across Aziraphale's skin.

  


_Hell, yes. _

_   
_

_   
_

_   
_

_   
_

_   
_

_x_

_   
_

_   
_

_   
_

_   
_

_   
_

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ~


End file.
